


Birdman

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [187]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stiles and Derek are paranormal investigators, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/23/18: “wing, hand, definite”





	Birdman

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/23/18: “wing, hand, definite”

“It’s definitely a wing. Bird-like not bat-like. Humanoid body. Lacerations across back. Flipping body over now. … Oh yeah, that’s a beak. _Was_ a beak.”

Paranormal Investigations Agent Stilinski stopped recording while Agent Hale photographed the as yet unidentifiable cryptid’s corpse.

They walked a few yards from the scene to await the removal team.

While they remained alone they held hands, their little secret. Actually big secret.

“We can still salvage Thanksgiving when we leave,” Hale said. “I saw a restaurant down the road.”

“I saw a motel,” Stilinski grinned. “But yeah, let’s eat first. As long as it isn’t turkey.”


End file.
